silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Another Day in Paradise
is the season finale of Survivor: Second Chances 3. Challenges Immunity Challenge: The Home Stretch The castaways must each race under a net crawl and make their way to a table where they must slide tiles into a target. Once all the tiles are through, they must use a machete to transport those tiles over a teeter-totter and balance beam to the finish table. They must then sort the tiles into pairs. Three of the tiles will not match up. Those three hold the code to a combination that will unlock their box. The first person to unlock their box and raise their flag wins. Winner: Barry Final Immunity Challenge: Operation Balance Build The castaways use a long pole to maneuver a wooden bowl around a metal rod structure; they would then balance the bowl on the top of the structure. The structure is mounted on a spring, so the structure would sway if the castaway touches the structure while maneuvering the bowl, possibly toppling the bowls from the top of the structure. The player with the most bowls after thirty minutes or the first to stack thirteen bowls on top wins. Winner: Barry Season Recap The third installment of the Second Chances series of Survivor began with twenty-two castaways arriving to redeem themselves after their previous failures. Early on; Ulfric, Aela, and Fluttershy became the Chieftains of their tribes; Ishinomaki, Nitoda, and Oodomari. Faye, however, found something else. A Legacy Advantage that could be used at one of two points in the game. When Kitana wasn't selected for a tribe, she was sent to Exile Island. There she found the Legacy Destroyer, an item capable of negating the effects of a Legacy Advantage. Havoc emerged on just the first day of the game, when Beethoven became the first person in Survivor history to be pulled from the game due to a medical emergency. Oodomari struggled with lack of competency, while Phil and Tom decided to rise up against Ulfric's team of Bob and Celeborn on Ishinomaki. Heads clashed at Nitoda, but they still managed to be the most stable tribe of them all. Three Fatality Rings were soon discovered by Barry, Jimin, and Phil. But Beorn found something even better; a Magic Wand. After unanimously voting out Trixie, Oodomari dethroned Fluttershy and named Batman as the new Chieftain. Kitana then joined Oodomari to replace their missing member. At a double Tribal Council; Stone Cold, Tom, and Phil faced off against Bob, Celeborn, and Ulfric. Mileena was left as the swing vote, but she made her decision and Celeborn got the boot. Ulfric was then dethroned, with Phil put in his place. Oodomari then proceeded down a downward spiral; voting out Anti-Wanda and Fluttershy. Beorn then shocked Nitoda by revealing that he had the Magic Wand, causing Donna and Jimin to target him. Before Kitana was voted out, she passed her Destroyer onto Batman. After her elimination, Oodomari lost the right to have a Chieftain. After losing again, the duo of April and Barry stuck together and eliminated the threatening Batman. But not before Batman passed the Destroyer onto Barry. Just when things seemed worst for April and Barry, a tribe switch occurred, putting an end to the Chieftains. Aela was left on a tribe of four Ishinomaki members, while Phil was put with four Nitoda members. The new Nitoda tribe put Ulfric on the outs of two pairs; April and Barry against Faye and Paige. At a triple Tribal Council; Bob, Phil, and Barry won individual Immunity. When Aela and Mileena bonded and formed a pact, Bob and Tom went along with it to vote out Stone Cold. In an attempt to flush out Beorn's Magic Wand, Jimin made a bold move by playing his Fatality Ring on Beorn. The plan worked, but it resulted in Donna being voted out and Beorn seeking revenge. On Nitoda, Faye played her Legacy Advantage, but Barry used the Destroyer to negate it, and Faye was voted out. Paige and Ulfric battled for April and Barry to keep them, but the duo ultimately decided to keep Paige and eliminated Ulfric. At the merge, tensions were high between Beorn and Jimin. April, Barry, and Paige attempted to combine their alliance with C.C., Phil, and Tom. To prove their loyalty, Barry played his Fatality Ring on Beorn, which had a double effect. Phil also played his ring on Bob, successfully eliminating Bob and Beorn in back to back votes. Mileena, who had been a free agent, finally sided with Aela and Paige to battle the alliance of April, Barry, C.C., Phil, and Tom. Keeping the vote a secret from Barry, the three "Witches" succeeded in convincing Jimin and the main alliance to eliminate April, while Aela used her secret Magic Wand as a Geass Idol to make Phil vote with her. With Tom feeling bad about not telling Phil about the vote, he made it up to Phil and Barry by sticking with them to vote out Jimin, while the witches and Jimin targeted Barry. The votes tied, but Aela refused to unify the votes and went to rocks. This proved to be a mistake when Aela drew the colored rock and was eliminated. Now on their own, Mileena told Paige about her plan to vote Jimin. Soon after, Paige won a reward trip and shared it with him, aggravating Mileena. This brought Mileena into an alliance with Barry, but Paige soon explained herself and mended the wounds. The tribe came together and eliminated Jimin. In the last episode, Tom cooked up a plan to betray Phil, but Phil had his sights set on Barry. Mileena intended to bring C.C. and Tom to the finals for an easy win, but Paige swore loyalty to Mileena. After a tearful loved one's visit, Mileena became the first person in Survivor history not to have a loved one visit her. This brought her to tears, only to be consoled by C.C., forming a tight bond between the two women. When Phil won Immunity, Tom shifted his target to voting out Mileena, causing Mileena to turn the tables on him. Paige told Phil and Tom that they would be voting Barry, but changed her mind at the last minute to suit Mileena's needs. Barry, C.C., Mileena, and Paige came together and eliminated Tom, leaving Phil on the outs. Now there are only five left... Barry Burton, the strong father who survived the crumbling Oodomari tribe. He has been a huge threat to take the title since the merge, but has managed to survive every single vote without a single Immunity for the entire game. C.C., the witch who had a target coming into the game due to her connections with power player Lelouch Lamperouge. Laying under the radar, she made her way deep into the game where she formed strong connections with her fellow players. She is ready to move whenever necessary. Mileena, the solo villainess who works behind the scenes. Jumping allegiances to fit her desires, Mileena has become a force to be reckoned with, being labeled as unpredictable and conniving. Her motto is to only trust herself. Paige, the tough wrestler who will not hesitate to oppose anyone. Her loyalty is strong, but herself comes first. Using her strength and aggression to bring herself through the game, she has successfully hidden behind other targets while building a story for herself at the same time. Phil, the strategic mastermind who led alliances since the beginning. Everyone knows he's a threat, but nobody can touch him because of his continual Immunity wins. With his story and numerous achievements throughout the game, he has a great case to make should he reach the finals. Who will be the Sole Survivor? Story Day 37 On the morning of day thirty-seven, the five remaining castaways were determined to see the end of the game, each ready to win. Phil felt on the outs due to targeting Barry, so the two men met up to talk the situation through. Barry understood where Phil was coming from, but Phil told him that he could not make it to the end. Phil talked to C.C., trying to convince her that Barry would be a tough beat. Nearing the end, C.C. was willing to listen. Paige and Mileena played with the tribe cat Lucas, with Mileena softening up while petting him. During this time, the girls talked strategy and long term. Paige told Mileena that she was with her one-hundred percent, so Mileena swore the same. The final five met up with Luke for their penultimate Immunity challenge, where Luke took the necklace back from Phil and put it up for grabs once again. With a lot at stake, everyone was ready to try their best. C.C. was quick to make it through the net, but Mileena got stuck and dragged behind. Paige and Phil tailed C.C., with Barry right behind them. Mileena made it through and instantly made progress across the teeter-totter with her ninja skills, while Barry moved ahead of C.C., Paige, and Phil and took the lead. C.C. struggled to get across the teeter-totter without dropping anything, allowing Paige and Phil to move ahead of her. Barry and Mileena reached the table first, getting a head start. The two began having problems, allowing Paige and Phil to catch up. C.C. could not get over the teeter-totter. After a close match, Barry figured out the combination and rushed to open his box, winning Immunity. Luke placed the Immunity necklace around Barry's neck, with Barry at a loss for words upon winning his first Immunity since the merge. Barry started to tear up, happy to see that his efforts finally paid off. Everyone came together for a group hug, before heading back to camp. Back at camp, Barry was still at a loss for words upon his victory. Paige and Mileena went to have a talk, discussing who should be voted out. Paige mentioned that C.C. was flying really low under the radar, and could easily win solely because she had not offended anyone. Mileena, despite wanting to take C.C. to the finals, couldn't help but agree. Phil brought Barry and C.C. together to tell them about his new plan, to vote Paige. With Paige being such a strong power player, he told the two that she would easily win if she made it to the end. Barry and C.C. took this into consideration. Paige brought Barry ad Phil together to try and create a treaty between them, telling the men that C.C. was the biggest threat left. They weren't sure, but Mileena also pushed them to vote her. At Tribal Council, Mileena seemed very confident in the upcoming vote. Barry was still in disbelief about his victory, while Phil had a major lack of confidence; fearing that he would be going. Before the vote, Mileena pulled out her Legacy Advantage, guaranteeing herself Immunity. This left only C.C., Paige, and Phil eligible for elimination. The voting began, as Mileena and Paige voted for C.C.. C.C. cast her vote for Paige, but Barry and Phil sided with the girls and eliminated C.C.. As C.C.'s torch was snuffed, Luke congratulated the final four on making it to the last two days of the game and wished them luck in their Final Immunity Challenge that was coming up. Barry, Mileena, Paige, and Phil returned to camp. Day 38 On the thirty-eighth day, the final four castaways met up with Luke by the village where they started. Luke told them that they would now partake in the Rites of Passage, where they would pass the torches of their fallen comrades respectfully as they approach their Final Immunity Challenge. Without further delay, the four walked the Rites of Passage, collecting the torches and burning them in a symbolic ritual. Once at the Final Immunity Challenge, Luke took the necklace back from Barry, putting it up for grabs for one final time. The four were determined to win, and the challenge begun. Barry and Mileena took off from the start, while Phil took things slowly. Paige dropped her stack quickly and had to start over. Barry and Mileena held up the lead for most of the challenge, with Phil right behind. Paige could not catch up. After twenty-five minutes, Mileena's stack dropped, allowing Phil to catch up to Barry. While Barry maintained the highest stack, Phil eventually caught up with only two minutes to spare. It became a close match, but in the last minute, Phil's dropped and Barry won the final Immunity. Barry hugged Luke as the host presented him with the Immunity necklace, guaranteeing Barry Burton a spot in the final three were he would make his case to the Jury. As for Mileena, Paige, and Phil; elimination awaited one of them. Returning to camp, everyone congratulated Barry on his victory. Phil talked with Barry about the possibility of voting Paige, which Barry considered. Mileena and Paige had a conversation on the opposite side of the beach while feeding Lucas. They reinforced their finals deal and agreed to vote Phil. Paige then went to talk to Barry to ensure a tie would not happen. Paige told Barry that Phil needed to go, which Barry thought about. Meanwhile, Phil tried to convince Mileena to vote Paige, but she gave him the cold shoulder. At Tribal Council, Phil made it clear that he knew about Mileena and Paige's alliance. The girls stated that they would not betray each other, but Phil insisted that Paige would not be beatable in the end. Luke pointed out that it all came down to Barry, a spot which Barry did not mind being in. The castaways then cast their votes. Phil voted for Paige while Mileena and Paige voted for Phil. Barry made his decision and cast his vote for Phil, eliminating Phil from the game. After Phil's torch was snuffed, Luke congratulated Barry, Mileena, and Paige for going as far as they possibly could in the game. He told them to be prepared for Final Tribal Council on the coming day, as the three excitedly returned to camp. Day 39 Barry, Mileena, and Paige reveled in disbelief upon reaching the final day of the game. The three finalists laughed and joked around at camp before setting out to their mail, finding a huge breakfast for them. Looking at themselves in a mirror that came with the feast, they were all shocked at the amount of weight they lost. After much conversation and laughter at breakfast, the three finalists took to themselves. They each reminded themselves of what they were truly playing for. After trashing the camp; Barry, Mileena, and Paige started the walk to Final Tribal Council. Once they got there, Luke brought in the members of the Jury. Ready to face their final judgment, the final three stared the Jury down as their fallen comrades one by one stood up to give their speeches. The speeches can be seen here: Second Chances 3 Jury Speeches. Once the speeches were given, Luke allowed the Jury members to cast their votes for a winner. Afterwards, the members of the Jury cast their votes. Barry, Mileena, and Paige waited in anticipation as Luke grabbed the urn and tallied the votes. He assured the finalists that he would meet them back in Chicago for the final reading of the votes. He then left Tribal Council and boarded a ship, sailing away. Months later, Luke walked onstage during the live finale for the reading of the votes. Barry, Mileena, and Paige waited center-stage facing Luke to hear the outcome of their long and perilous journey. Luke opened the urn and began reading the votes. The first vote went to Barry, followed by Mileena, followed by Paige. Luke acknowledged that it was a three-way before reading the next vote. It was for Barry, followed by another for Mileena, followed by another for Barry. This eliminated Paige. Barry and Mileena were now the final two, facing each other in a 3-2 vote with three votes left. The next vote was for Mileena, tying it 3-3. The next vote was for Barry, giving him the lead 4-3. The final vote would determine if Barry won or a tie would occur. With much anticipation, Luke read the final vote. After a pause, Luke declared "The winner of Survivor: Second Chances 3... Barry!" as a thunderous applause erupted from the audience. A visibly shocked Barry hugged his fellow finalists before rushing into the audience to greet his family, nearly in tears from the joy of it all. Luke then reminded the audience to stay tuned for the live reunion show. Tribal Council Day 37 Voting Confessionals Final Words Day 38 Voting Confessionals None Final Words Final Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Results